Watercolors, Wishes, and Weddings
|Overview}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | next = }} " " is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Chesapeake Shores, and the thirty-fifth episode overall in the series. Synopsis Mick and Megan celebrate their old life, Kevin and Sarah cherish their new one, Jess and David await the start of theirs. With Connor and Bree's careers in flux, Trace and Abby confront their future… and their future together. Abby's official first date with Jay gets awkward when they show up to the same restaurant as Trace and Emma, revealing lingering chemistry between the former couple and causing Trace to reconsider recording a duet album with Emma. Meanwhile, family drama bubbles beneath the surface of O'Brien family celebrations. Standing at personal and professional crossroads, Trace and the O'Briens all have important decisions to make. Plot Act 1 Jess and David have the official grand opening of the B&B, even if they have already “accidentally” opened. When Jess goes to fetch the scissors from the kitchen she discovers the engagement ring David bought. Mark returns to town and asks Trace to produce a few songs for Emma from The Bridge. Megan and Mick go shopping for painting supplies and she opens up about why she wants to paint now. Bree celebrates the opening of her play with Hannah. She meets Brian, Hannah’s agent, who inquires who represents her. He is shocked to learn she has no one, and invites her to lunch to talk business. Kevin and Sarah budget out what it will cost to have kids and realize having a big family may be difficult on their budget. Jess and David are fined for having welcomed guest before their permit start date. The two decide to go to the town hall to see if they can appeal the fine. Act 2 Jess opens up to her sisters about finding the engagement ring and how anxious she is for David to propose. Mick and Thomas catch up and he explains how he is planning to fight back against Dilpher’s false claims. Thomas mentions he has a big case for Connor next month but he’s waiting to share the news with Connor directly. Speaking with Nell helps Connor spark an idea for his pitch at Denzer, Lewis and Phelps. Abby’s official first date with Jay gets awkward when they show up to the same restaurant as Trace and Emma, revealing lingering chemistry between the former couple. Trace pushes Emma to go to Nashville to follow her dreams. Abby and Jay decide to go to a different restaurant to eat. Bree meets with Brian who makes a pitch to be her agent, saying he can help her strategize on long term goals and not just the next project. Connor meets with Linda and presents the way he’d approach the case, impressing her with his findings. She offers him a job at the firm. Jay surprises Abby with an éclair. She assures him that Trace is in her past and the two talk about next steps for them as a couple. Her offers to take things slow with her. Trace decides he wants to build a studio in town, but it will take some time. He wishes Emma well in Nashville and she thanks Trace for believing in her. Act 3 Connor tells Thomas he accepted a job at Denzer, Lewis and Phelps Law Firm. Thomas congratulates him, but warns him to look out. The attorneys at this law firm don’t have each other’s backs. Jess sheds a few tears to get the bed and breakfast fine thrown out. Trace shares his news with Abby about the studio and Emma leaving for Nashville. He asks about Jay, just as he shows up with flowers for her. David prepares a special meal for Jess, and when she discovers the engagement ring inside the dish, she happily accepts. The first performance of Bree’s play gets a standing ovation from the audience. Following the performance Bree asks Brian to be her agent, and he surprises her with an offer to take her play to London as her next job. Bree is thrilled. Both families gather to celebrate Sarah and Kevin’s union. Abby shares the news that Derrick Porter was indicted and Del offered Abby her job back, although she is not sure she wants to return to work. Later, Abby runs into Trace on the beach and the two share a kiss. Cast Series Regular Characters * Jesse Metcalfe as Trace Riley * Meghan Ory as Abby O'Brien * Barbara Niven as Megan O'Brien * Laci J Mailey as Jess O'Brien * Emilie Ullerup as Bree O'Brien * Brendan Penny as Kevin O'Brien * Andrew Francis as Connor O'Brien * Diane Ladd as Nell O'Brien * Treat Williams as Mick O'Brien Recurring Characters * Andrew Hedge as Wil Mercer * Greyston Holt as Jay Ross * Marci T. House as Hannah Urso * Nicole LaPlaca as Erin Prachun * Dustin Lloyd as Joe Mercer * Catherine Lough Haggquist as Linda Nelson * Abbie Magnuson as Caitlyn Winters * Kayden Magnuson as Carrie Winters * Lanie McAuley as Emma Rogers * James Neate as Marc Adams * Jessica Sipos as Sarah Mercer * Jerry Trimble as Mark Hall * William Vaughan as Adam Handley One-Shot Characters * Peter Benson as Brian Higgins * Denis Corbett as Sally's Patron (uncredited) * Yolanda Corbett as Sally's Patron (uncredited) * Graeme Duffy as Rob Crone Mentioned-Only Characters Background, Notes, and Trivia * Episode was originally titled "The Curtain Also Rises" on IMDb before being renamed to "Watercolors, Wishes, and Weddings" once the season aired. Gallery 4x06 CS IMDb 1.jpg|Connor O'Brien 4x06 CS IMDb 2.jpg|Abby O'Brien 4x06 CS IMDb 3.jpg|Trace Riley References, External Links, and Websites * * https://www.hallmarkchannel.com/chesapeake-shores/watercolors-wishes-and-weddings Category:Season 4